User blog:Feagradze/Laundry List
Passing Thoughts *'Could use the blog thingie to store other misc things I might want to write here, perhaps on how the buttons are made, how to make an alpha channel, or pointlessly putting up those guest comics I hope to make. Feagradze 08:58, June 13, 2010 (UTC)' Todo: Graphical *'Update avatar image to one that doesn't suck rocks out loud.' Feagradze 08:12, June 13, 2010 (UTC) *'Create a leather button category' (hopefully gonna make about twenty), that includes all the buttons made, in addition to the texture itself (if anyone wants the blasted thing...) Feagradze 08:31, June 13, 2010 (UTC) **''One for bullets themselves. (Pretty sure I can do this)'' ***''One version that's a filled square.'' ***''One version that's a filled circle.'' ***''One version that's a hallowed square, of the size in the main site logo.'' ***''One version that's a hallowed cirlce, of the size in the main site logo.'' ***''One version that's a hallowed square, with a bump in the center, of roughly the same area of Roy.'' ***''One version that's a hallowed circle, with a bump in the center, of roughly the same area of Roy.'' ****All of this assumes it'll even show up at that size; else just do a solid color brown, with one or two hand-drawn pixels in an alpha channel of the, I think it is, 8px. Might be able to beef it up to 12px, but definitely not any further... *'Finish doing alphas like V; the Category:Characters page makes for a nice checklist. Feagradze 08:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC)' *'Do a new logo for the site '(doubt it'll let me change it myself, but whatever). Feagradze 08:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC) **''Was thinking of the entire thing being a puzzle texture on an SVG version of Roy; the entire thing could be done, or just part. Thus, it could be a puzzle around the edges and leather inside, or a puzzle in the inside and leather outside. Done up like that one "Critical Thinking" picture I made a few weeks ago.'' *'Favicon; considering how small it is, my current avatar is probably plenty. Doubt it'll let me update it myself, though. Feagradze 08:58, June 13, 2010 (UTC)' *'Do a graphic for Previous and Next, done to look similar to that of OotS, though with a German double-quote instead. Possibly have "Prev" next to it, possibly just the quote. Whether this should link to the page in question remains unclear. Feagradze 09:31, June 13, 2010 (UTC)' 'New Pages' *'Start with Swoop, There It Is, and work all the way to the left; there was about eight of them there, to remove the red links from the page and help interlinkability. Feagradze 09:31, June 13, 2010 (UTC)' *'Comic category for each of the characters, such that it gives a complete listing of all the comics that they're in. Possibly do this only on the redirect pages to keep it from cluttering up the category view on the lower ones. Feagradze 09:31, June 13, 2010 (UTC)' *'Discussion thread template, based on the one for comic listing; complete with a graphic. Not sure what it should say, possibly "Talk" or "Chat." This done with the image linking to the comic in question... not 100% sure how to do so, but it should be pretty easy. Once done, search "discussion thread" and mass add the template. Said template, like the comic one, would simply take the number of the thread as input. Something like '. Feagradze 09:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC) *'Do a bunch of research on Berlew, to see if I can complete that page. It was awfully fallow. As a section, see what all I can dig up on how he makes the comic--perhaps naming the section "Methodology" and including software, fonts, palette, etc. Feagradze 09:50, June 13, 2010 (UTC)' *'Needs editing template, as an idea, of something to make to quickly add to pages to come back to later. With a frilly little button labeled "Edit." Feagradze 09:50, June 13, 2010 (UTC)' *'Section stub, name it the exact same as wikipedia, and make it almost identical to the existing stub here; first version, use the existing stub graphic, second, use a new one with a puzzle piece missing out of it. Feagradze 10:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC)' *'Panel anchors, check to make it a Heading 4, assuming that still adds them (might, might not). Addtionally, if possible, a template that adds the links to the anchor, and hopefully has a different color to keep from making a sea of blue (different visited and un color than usual). Feagradze 10:24, June 13, 2010 (UTC)' Category:Blog posts